A Message In A Bottle
by inuyashalova79
Summary: Sango used to live in Princess Kagome's kingdom, but something happened that made Sango's family move to the mortal world. Kikyo Kagome's sister is the witch of the kingdom. Soon, the Inu-gang will reunite. Will the princes confess their love? READ! READ!
1. The Letter

**A/N: **Hey everyone, this is my first story. R&R plez! dont b to harsh!

**A Message In A Bottle:**

* * *

**The Letter**

Once upon a time, in a once magical now wicked world, Princess Kagome is pacing around her room. "Oh dear, oh dear." She repeated again and again. Her kingdom has been over taken by her witch sister named Kikyo. They were once best friends when they were little girls. But after Princess Kagome stole Kikyo's boyfriend, that became war. Kikyo threatened Princess Kagome her whole life, saying that she will get vengeance. "I need to do something. For my people are suffering." Princess Kagome worried. Princess Kagome is a beautiful, young girl. She has black hair up to her shoulders, brown, bright eyes, and a smile that would make the whole kingdom shine. She's not only a princess, but a priestess. She is a caring person who will do anything for her people. Kikyo is an ugly, wicked person. She has black hair up to her waist and brown, cold eyes that would freeze some in an instant. She is extremely greedy and will sacrifice anything for herself.

One day, Princess Kagome had an idea. "I'll send a message to the other world. Only a mortal will be able to save my kingdom." She was sure that her idea will work. Except, in the mortal world, they don't speak webdingese. "They are smart people. They will be able to translate it in much ways possible." So Princess Kagome got a feather and paper and started writing her letter:

_Dear Reader,_

_I am contacting you on behalf of my kingdom being destroyed by my witch sister, Kikyo. Maybe you, a mortal, can help me defeat my sister and save my kingdom. I will explain more when you get her. When you are done reading this message, yell "Bring me to Kyoto" and you will appear in front of the kingdom entrance. I will have my servant, Jaken to await your arrival there. I hope to see you soon._

_Princess Kagome_

When Princess Kagome was done with her letter, she sent her kitsune, Shippo, to bring the message to the mortal world. Kitsune is a fox demon. Shippo is a young kitsune that looks up to Princess Kagome as a mother.

* * *

**AN**: Plez Review. Dont be to harsh, this is my first story. I'll send in my second chapter ASAP.

**Next**: Enter Sango... The _"Mortal"_


	2. Enter Sango The Mortal

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter, like I promised.

**Enter Sango... The _"Mortal"_**

* * *

"This is a wonderful day! Isn't it Kirara?" Sango said as she was walking on the beach with her companion, Kirara (pronounced Kilala). Sango is a 21 year old girl with long black hair that goes down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. Kirara usually appears as a tiny and cute feline no larger than a kitten with cream-colored fur, black ears, various black markings, large red eyes, and two tails, but her true form is a large saber toothed tiger-like yokai.

"Sango! Sango!" Kohaku yells at the top of his lungs. Kohaku is Sango's 9 year old brother. He has black hair and brown eyes like his older sister. The only thing he has that Sango doesn't is freckles. Sango turned around to see her little brother running toward her. "Kohaku! What's up?" Sango yells back. Kohaku caught up to Sango. "It's…..time to….ea….t…dinn…er…" Kohaku pants. Sango giggles and says, "Tell dad that I'll be there soon." Kohaku nods and runs back to his hotel room near the beach. "Are you hungry Kirara?" Sango asks her little companion. Meow. "Alright. Let's go." When Sango was about to turn around to head back to the hotel room, she felt something hit her head…_hard_.

_Sango was riding on her nekomata. She wore a black and red suit. Seems like a demon slayer's clothes. It seems like she was fighting something. She had a sword in her hand, and her nekomata was like a saber-toothed tiger-like yokai. She was fighting demons! Not hundreds, but thousands! But she wasn't alone. There was someone else with her, someone powerful. "Sango!" Someone was calling her. "Sango!"_

"Sango!" Kohaku yelled in Sango's ear. Sango woke up with a startle and sat up straight. "What?!" Sango yelled. She looked around and saw that she was laying down on the couch with Kohaku, her dad, and Kirara sitting around her. "Are you ok Sango? We found you outside laying on the sand unconscious." Sango's dad asked, concerned. Now I remember. I was walking on the beach, heading back to the hotel room 'til something hit me in the head. Something like a wine bottle, without the label. Sango thought. She rubbed her head where the "bottle" hit. There was a big bump on her head now. Sango groaned. Great, I have a swollen head. Now I'm going to look like dad. "Yea. I'm fine. Guess the sunset hypnotized me." Sango said with a laugh. I wonder what was in the bottle. Sango thought while her dad was blabbing about how she shouldn't walk outside while the sun is setting and how he and Kohaku are going to the pool in the hotel. "You're food is on the counter if you're hungry." Sango's dad explained while heading out the door. "See you later, sis." Kohaku shouted. Sango sighed. I wonder if I remember where the bottle dropped. Sango thought. "Let's go Kirara. I want to see what was in that bottle." Sango said, heading out the sliding doors to the beach. Kirara jumped off the couch, following Sango outside. Sango was walking on the shore, trying to see if she can feel the bottle with her feet. She couldn't see in the dark, but Kirara could. Kirara tugged on Sango's pants, leading the way. Soon, Sango felt the bottle. She picked it up and brought it back with her to the hotel room.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Well there it was. Hope you liked it... ;

Next: She's Coming? Why Didn't You Tell Me?!


End file.
